Celestial Yeager
Celestial Yeager was the female District Four Tribute in the 24th Hunger Games. Background Celestial, like Dane, was not a volunteer. She was a quiet and friendly girl who divided her time between her divorced parents. When with her father, she assisted him in their obscure form of fishing, which utilized trained otters. Games Description Celestial's only connection was to partner Dane Varity, and she remained a loner throughout the Games. She was paralyzed with fear at the Bloodbath and was only saved from certain death by Peppermint Wilson, who fiercely told her to get moving. She grabbed only one thing: a jar of honey which later proved vitally important to her time in the Arena. After eluding the Careers and setting up camp, Celestial befriended the muskrat-raccoon mutts that were meant to be feral but instead turned out friendly. She coaxed them nearer with honey and soon they grew to like her. Due to her popularity with the sponsors, Celestial enjoyed a water filter and a steady supply of food and honey. Celestial's next interaction with her fellow Tributes was with her partner Dane when she found him dying of tetanus. Celestial, who had developed feelings for Dane in the Capitol, stayed with him until he passed. In the final three, Celestial and Peppermint ended up fleeing next to each other when a fire broke out and scorched the Arena. First out of necessity and then out of shared hatred for Venus, they allied. Together they made a plan to lure Venus out with Celestial as bait and attack her with mutts when she showed up. The plan worked well at first, but despite Celestial's body armor, Venus was able to land a knife in her throat. As she lay dying, Celestial watched Peppermint vanquish Venus and then sit by her side to see her off. Personality Celestial was a quiet, sensitive girl. Her greatest love in life, outside her parents, was animals. She loved all animals, but she was especially fond of otters. She was also fond of drawing and painting. First Resurrection Games Celestial allied with the Big Fat Seventeen-Member Alliance. She was killed in the final ten by the camazotz as Thompson Kirstein and Vera Busattil tried to reach her. Trivia * In a cosmic joke considering both her District and her Arena, Celestial was afraid of water. She spent her time in the Arena in the trees. * Celestial survived the wrath of Ah-Puch in the first Resurrection Games because of the creature's ingrained rules. Legend had it that the only way to escape Ah-Puch was to scream so loudly that the creature thought his hellish minions were already torturing you. Celestial was unaware of the rule, but her natural reaction was sufficient. * Celestial was diagnosed with mild ADHD when she was seven years old. It was not considered a factor in her private session. * Ollie was Celestial's favorite otter. He prefers sea urchins over oysters. Category:Tributes Category:District 4 Tributes Category:24th Hunger Games